ABSTRACT (Core A) The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide support and effort coordination for each of the projects in this P01, as well as the two scientific cores. The aims of the Administrative Core are to ensure that the resources within the P01 are distributed equitably to the investigators and that all rules and regulations of the National Cancer Institute and the National Institutes of Health are followed. The Administrative Core will coordinate meetings of the investigators and their laboratories and facilitate communication between our investigators with the External Advisory Board. The finances of the P01 will be organized by Ms. Jenine Iannaccone, Grants Administrator in the Department of Radiation Oncology, who will meet monthly with the P01 Principle Investigator and quarterly with each Project and Core Leader. Ms. Andrea Rycroft, Administrative Coordinator, will coordinate travel arrangements for the members of the P01, as well as the advisors who will visit the University of Pennsylvania. She will also provide administrative support for each of the P01 investigators for efforts related to the Program. It is anticipated that through the combined efforts of the Core Director Ms. Rycroft and Ms. Iannaccone, the research operations and communications of the P01 will run with optimum efficiency